WeddInG TroUbLE!
by Kayukibana
Summary: Akutagawa tiba-tiba mengajaknya menikah! Dan satu per satu masalah muncul bergantian/Sequel AkuAtsu dari fanfic Soukoku, INGAT/Rated T/Don't Like Don't Read
1. Prologue: TroUbLE 01

Atsushi menunduk malu saat detak jarum jam berbunyi di antara kesunyian ini. Ia tak sanggup mengadahkan wajahnya, tidak saat sebagian besar dari anggota Agensi Detektif Bersenjata menatapnya horor. Ia tidak suka ini, di interogasi dengan tatapan membunuh seperti ini.

"Jadi," Kunikida membuka suara. "bisa kau jelaskan pada kami apa yang terjadi?"

Atsushi memberanikan diri menatap mereka semua, sebelum ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

Dan kita akan memundur waktu sampai seminggu yang lalu, hari dimana semua masalah ini dimulai.

.

Atsushi mengerjapkan matanya saat pagi datang menjelang. Ia melenguh pelan, berguling sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar terbangun. Ia merasa tidak begitu nyaman karena semenjak ia tidur tadi malam, seseorang mendekapnya. Sekarang orang itu sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

Lalu, ia mendengar sesuatu dari arah dapur.

Ah, mungkin ia disana. Atsushi pun bangkit, berjalan perlahan karena yang tadi malam cukup menyakitkan. Yah, walaupun ia menikmatinya. Tapi sekali lagi, itu adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan sesuatu yang nikmat... tanpa pengaman! Serius, TANPA pengaman! Karena itulah jalannya menjadi aneh gara-gara sang kekasih tidak mau membiarkan istirahat sejenak.

Di dapur, ia menatap pria tinggi yang tengah menyeduh teh. Tidak begitu lama hingga akhirnya pria itu berbalik sambil membawa cangkir berisi teh panas. Kalian bertanya itu siapa? Sudah jelas bahwa itu adalah Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, kekasih Atsushi. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama sebulan, namun mereka merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari siapa pun.

"Oh, kau bangun." Atsushi mengernyitkan dahi, merasa aneh karena bukan sapaan 'selamat pagi' yang ia dapat dari kekasihnya.

"Selamat pagi," ucapnya. Kakinya menghampiri bagian ujung dapur, membuka seenak jidat pintu kulkas milik kekasihnya.

Akutagawa terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Atsushi yang mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan dari dalam kulkas—walau akhirnya manusia harimau itu menghela napas pasrah karena tidak mendapatkan apapun untuk dimakan. Melihat Atsushi masih bertingkah cuek-ngambek seperti semalam, ia menafsirkan bahwa Atsushi masih marah padanya.

"Sudah kuduga kau masih kesal denganku," katanya sambil menyesap teh camomile miliknya. Sebelah tangannya bersandar pada tempat pencucian piring di belakangnya.

Atsushi dengan cepat menutup pintu kulkas dan menoleh ke arah Akutagawa. "Bu-bukan begitu! Kau salah!" bantahnya.

"Lalu apa?"

"A-aku hanya masih mengantuk. Itu saja."

Akutagawa meletakkan cangkirnya di wastafel, berlanjut dengan dirinya mendekati surai perak itu. Ia mengunci pergerakan Atsushi dengan memojokkannya di depan kulkas. Seketika darah Atsushi mulai menari-nari hingga ke wajahnya.

"A-Akutagawa..." lirihnya. "I-ini masih pagi..."

Akutagawa mendengus menahan tawa, namun ia tidak bisa menghentikan senyumannya yang menggoda. "Memangnya kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa padamu, Jinko yang mesum?"

 _Psssh._ Asap imajiner menguap keluar dari kepala Atsushi dan wajahnye memanas sempurna. "A-Akutagawa bodoh! Itu karena kau terlalu dekat denganku! Makanya aku..."

Kata-kata Atsushi terhenti. Bibirnya terkunci oleh jari telunjuk bewarna pucat yang menyentuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan frekuensi lebih. Kini, jarak dirinya dan Akutagawa mencapai jarak yang bisa dibilang cukup intim. Ah, lihatlah itu. Manik-manik onyx yang berkilau dihadapannya. Atsushi baru menyadari itu sangat indah dan sayang dilewatkan.

Akutagawa semakin mendekat, ingin mencium bibit kekasih harimaunya ini. Namun saat ia akan melakukannya...

"Oh iya, Akutagawa. Apa kau sudah mandi?"

...pertanyaan polos langsung menyerang tepat di jantung.

"Sudah." Akutagawa berbohong dengan ketus. Ia masih tidak suka dengan Atsushi yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bohong. Aku tahu kalau kau tidak mandi."

"Aku serius. Percaya padaku."

"Apa yang bisa dipercaya dari orang sepertimu?"

Menghela napas pasrah, ia mencium singkat bibir ranum Atsushi. Dengan nada seduktif, ia berbisik. "Baiklah kau menang. Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu memandikanmu."

"Ahahahaha! Geli! Hentikan! Hahahaha..." Atsushi tertawa. Tangan Akutagawa yang semula berpengangan pada kulkas beralih ke arah perut Atsushi dan menggelitikinya. Sambil tertawa menahan geli, Atsushi mencoba melepaskan tangan Akutagawa. Ia berjalan menyamping menghindari kulkas, dan berjalan mundur.

Mereka terus bersenda gurau—Akutagawa menggelitiki perut Atsushi sementara empunya mencoba menghindarinya—hingga Atsushi terjatuh ke belakang. Tidak, itu memang disengaja. Akutagawa sengaja mendorongnya jatuh. Untunglah ia masih sempat menahan tubuh Atsushi agar tidak terlalu terbentur oleh lantai.

Di posisi ini, Atsushi berhenti tertawa. Bagaimana tidak, Akutagawa kembali menindihnya (setelah malam tadi). Perlahan Akutagawa mendekatkan jaraknya pada Atsushi. Bibir mereka pun bersentuhan. Akutagawa menjilat bibir kekasihnya, meminta untuk membuka mulutnya. Aktsushi menurut, dan ciuman itu berlangsung panas. Kalau sudah begitu, mereka biasanya lupa waktu, menikmati waktu intim mereka berdua.

Ponsel Atsushi berdering dari balik kamar Akutagawa. Suaranya cukup nyaring, hingga terdengar oleh mereka berdua. Tapi mereka mengabaikannya, merasa tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni ponsel sialan yang berdering itu.

Namun, Akutagawa melepasnya.

"Pergilah." Sesaat Atsushi cemberut mendengar perkataan pacarnya ini. Dan pada akhirnya ia menuruti perkataan kekasihnya. Akutagawa menarik diri, membiarkan Atsushi beranjak kembali ke kamar dimana semalam mereka bercinta. Atsushi memeriksa ponselnya, melihat pemberitahuan alarm yang sudah ia pasang di ponselnya.

"Ya ampun, sudah jam segini?!" serunya panik. Gelagapan, ia mencari-cari pakaiannya yang mungkin terserak di berbagai tempat—jika itu benar, salahkan Akutagawa. Ia melihat setelan pakaiannya yang tidak telripat dan berserakan di lantai. Dengan segera ia memungutnya dan memakaikannya di tubuhnya. Akutagawa menunggunya di bibir pintu, bahunya bersandar dan tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama tingkah kekasihnya yang sangat gelagapan.

Seketika matanya membulat mengingat sesuatu.

"Jinko, aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Oh, silahkan saja. Kau ingin bertanya apa?" kata Atsushi sambil berbalik badan. Tangannya begitu terampil memasang kancing-kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

Akutagawa menatapnya intesn, membuat Atsushi merasa tidak enak. Kemudian pria bersurai hitam dengan sedikit warna putih itu membuka suara.

"Bagaimana jika kau menikah denganku? Dan apa perasaanmu?"

Kali ini Atsushi menatapnya kaget. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu. "Aku akan bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Bahkan jika itu benar-benar terjadi, aku pasti tidak akan memercayai hal itu karena rasanya seperti mimpi.

Pastinya menyenangkan. Aku mengurus rumah dan dirimu sebagai seorang istri. Makan malam berdua, melakukan apapun secara bersama-sama. Hanya kita berdua di sebuah kamar apartemen dan mencoba hidup sederhana namun bahagia. Ah, entah mengapa aku jadi ingin mempunyai anak. Pasti rumah akan ramai dengan celotehan mereka. Aku menantikannya. Yah, walau itu tidak mungkin terjadi, sih."

Mendengar seluruh curahan hati atas keinginan sang pacar untuk berumah tangga, Akutagawa kini mendekat pada Atsushi yang telah berpakaian lengkap. Dikecupnya dahinya, lalu menatap mata amethyst itu lekat-lekat.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini," katanya. "Kita akan wujudkan mimpi itu bersama."

Atsushi terkikih geli. "Kau ada-ada saja."

"Aku serius."

Ha?

Hening di antara mereka berdua. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa memecahkan keheningan ini, termasuk ponsel Atsushi yang berdering menandakan panggilan masuk. Beberapa detik Atsushi masih mencerna perkataan Akutagawa. Sebenarnya, otaknya sudah menjawab pertanyaan itu di kepalanya, namun itu tida masuk akal. Serius.

Tak lama saat keheningan terjadi, Akutagawa berlutu di depannya. Ia mengambil kotak kecil berwarna merah marun dari sakunya. Ia membuka kotak itu dan menunjukkan isinya pada kekasihnya. Sepasang cincin perak sederhana yang terbuat dari emas putih dengan ukiran huruf kanji kecil di atasnya.

"Aku ingin kita menikah, _Jinko_. Menikahlah denganku."

.

..

...hah?

"HAAAAHHH?!"

* * *

WeddInG TroUbLE!

Bungou Stray Dogs from Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa35

This Fanfic by Me

Shin Soukoku (Akutagawa x Atsushi)

Rated T

This fanfic full some AU, TYPO, OOC, or anything

Sequel AkuAtsu from my Fanfic : INGAT

 _ **Prologue** : TroUbLE 01 – I think that marriage proposal was a JOKE!_

* * *

Haaaii! saya balik lagi~! /siapa elu?

Kali ini saya membawa AkuAtsu pengen nikah. Hahaha, karena Soukoku sudah terlalu mainstream /plak

Mungkin jadwal apdet akan sedikit lebih lama daripada yang fanfic dulu. Tapi semoga kalian suka!

Akhir kata, Review? :3


	2. TroUbLE 2 : Meet the Agency 1

_Chapter 1_ _: TroUbL_ _E 2 : Meet the Agency 1_

 _._

 _Still flashback n' OOC. Happy read!_

 _._

"HAAAHH?!"

Atsushi menjerit, dan itu cukup untuk menulikan sepasang telinga. "Menikah? Eh? Eeeeh? T-tunggu dulu, aku masih belum siap!" katanya gelagapan.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan kaget kalau seseorang mengajakmu menikah tiba-tiba? Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Atsushi.

"Kau menolak?" tanya Akutagawa. Nada suaranya berubah menjadi 'agak' kecewa.

"A-ah. Bukan seperti itu, tapi... AAARGH! Bagaimana aku akan mengatakannnya?!"

"Baiklah, itu artinya kau menerima lamaranku."

"Hei! Jangan nemutuskan seenaknya-"

Ponsel Atsushi berdering. Ini sudah yang ke-10 tanpa ia sadari. Atsushi meraih ponselnya dan ponsel itu berhenti berdering. Ia menatap layarnya horor. 10 panggilan tidak terjawab, dimana 9 panggilan dari Kunikida dan sisanya dari Dazai.

"Aaah, sial! Aku harus segera berangkat!" Atsushi panik. Ia segera berlari menuju ke luar kamar, tanpa peduli kenyataan bahwa kakinya hampir tidak bisa berjalan dan perut yang kelaparan meminta sarapan. Lagi-lagi ia harus memikirkan alasan jika Kyouka kembali menanyainya kenapa tidak pulang ke apartemen.

Dengan cepat, Atsushi memakai sepatunya. Di belakang tubuhnya, Akutagawa melipat tangannya di depan dada.

" _Jinko."_

"Apa?"

"Karena kau sudah mengizinkanku, aku akan mencoba meminta restu. Dari Port Mafia atau Agensi Detektif Bersenjata."

"Terserahmu saja!"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan ciuman selamat pagi?"

"Tidak untuk kali ini! Sudah ya! Aku berangkat!"

Atsushi berlari terburu-buru. Ia membuka pintu dan segera meninggalkan kekasihnya yang masih terdiam di depan pintu. Pintu itu terbanting tertutup, diiringu suara batuk Akutagawa yang langsung berbalik menuju ke dalam ruangannya.

"Baiklah. Selanjutnya..."

* * *

 _Seminggu kemudian..._

Kacau. Hanya itu yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan Atsushi saat ini. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela napas berat. Wajahnya begitu pucat. Pekerjaannya menumpuk di sebelahnya, walau tidak menggunung seperti milik Dazai. Sementara ia masih melamun dengan kantung mata di bawah matanya.

Semua orang sudah memperhatikannya sejak seminggu yang lalu dan itu benar-benar harus dipertanyakan. Atsushi yang biasanya suka rela untuk bekerja kini lemas tak berdaya. Mungkin, bisa saja ia tertular sifat Dazai yang pemalas. Tapi ini sudah seminggu dan malasnya melebihi Dazai! Siapa yang tidak akan menganga lebar saat tahu orang seperti Atsushi berubah drastis seperti ini? Presdir Agensi bisa saja terkena jantungan kalau ia tahu hal ini.

Tapi, tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu penyebab utama Atsushi yang kini berbeda dari biasanya.

Sudah seminggu Akutagawa Ryuunosuke tidak menghubunginya. Tentu saja itu membuatnya cemas. Ia pernah mencoba menelpon kekasihnya yang bekerja di Port Mafia itu, namun tidak pernah dijawab. E-mail pun juga tidak dibalas. Ada apa gerangan?

Jangan bilang kalau itu semua karena Atsushi yang memberikan jawaban tak pasti soal pernikahan itu?

 _AAAAHH! SIAL!_

Atsushi mengacak-acak rambutnya stress. Dan jangan bilang kalau Akutagawa menjauhinya hanya karena masalah pernikahan itu. Oh, sial. Mungkin sekarang Akutagawa berencana membatalkan pernikahan yang dinantinya. Mimpi indah tentang berumah-tangga itu akan hancur dan lebih buruk lagi mereka putus hubungan. Tidak. Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Serius. Atsushi harus segera menemui Akutagawa.

"Atsushi-san." Suara lembut itu menyadarkan lamunannya. Izumi Kyouka, gadis yang ia ajak ke agensi-kalau tidak mau dibilang 'memungut'-menghampirinya dengan wajah polos seraya mengulurkan segelas teh hijau. Atsushi tersenyum tulus, "Tidak apa-apa, Kyouka-chan. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kyouka menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak apa. Aku hanya mencoba membantu."

Mendengar niat malaikat itu, Atsushi segera menerima teh hijau dan meminumnya. "Terima kasih." Senyuman yang manis tercipta. Kyouka hanya mengangguk dengan semburat _fuschia_ di pipinya.

Ahh, tak ia sangka ternyata hanya dengan meminum teh hijau ini ia menjadi lebih rileks. Niat baik untuk membantu dari Kyouka begitu terasa di teh ini. Begitu suci dan murni. Tak seperti _si ubanan tanggung_ yang terlalu banyak dosa karena terlalu banyak nafsu.

Biasa, sepasang kekasih yang akan putus pasti bakal ejek-ejekan di belakang dan saling menyindir mau itu langsung di depan muka atau tidak, di dunia nyata atau dunia maya.

 _Tok tok tok!_ Suara ketukan pintu itu menegakkan telinga para penghuni yang ada di ruangan itu. Semuanya menoleh, termasuk Atsushi yang masih meminum tehnya.

"Permisi." Lalu seseorang dengan kacamata lensa kuning dan mantel hitam membuka pintu serta mengintip ke dalam.

 _Bruuuuuusshh!_

Atsushu menyemburkan tehnya tidak sengaja. Perhatian kini mengarah ke arah Atsushi. Sementara Atsushi masih terbelalak melihat orang itu yang berdiri di depan pintu sembari membawa oleh-oleh di tangannya; buket bunga kamelia merah bercampur mawar di tangan kiri, dan sekotak _pattissier_ berada di tangan kanan.

"Ah, selamat datang!" Kenji sebagai penghancur suasana _awkward_ menyapa orang itu terlebih dulu, dengan sikap ramah tamah seperti biasanya. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan kalian, Agensi Detektif Bersenjata." Jawaban yang ambigu.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk dan duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan."

"Terima kasih."

Atsushi masih cengo. Yang benar saja, rekan-rekannya masih bersikap biasa saja seolah mereka tidak mengenal orang yang baru saja akan masuk itu.

Haloo~! Apa tidak ada yang menyadari kalau orang itu adalah Akutagawa Ryuunosuke? Sudah terlihat jelas dari uban-itu ejekan dari Atsushi-di sebagian rambutnya.

 _Brak!_ Atsushi menggebrak meja. Ia langsung berdiri dan melangkah lebar-lebar ke arah Akutagawa. Segera ia menarik lengan orang itu setelah menyerahkan buah tangan yang dibawa kekasihnya Kenji.

"Ikut aku!" seru Atsushi. Yang ditarik hanya pasrah walau ia masih bertanya apa yang terjadi. Pintu tertutup setelah mereka berdua pergi.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Tanizaki mengabaikan laporannya sementara.

"Entahlah~" Nada bicara Dazai seakan ia tahu apa yang terjadi.

Kenji melirik kotak pattissier yang di bawa Akutagawa di tangannya. Ia tersenyum, lalu dengan intonasi ceria ia menunjukkan kotak yang terbungkus plastik putih itu pada rekan-rekannya.

"Semuanya, ini ada kue dari orang yang barusan. Sepertinya untuk kita semua."

Mata mereka semua langsung berbinar bahagia.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Kau tahu kan bahayanya jika kau datang kemari?!"

Atsushi berteriak stress di lorong gedung agensi. Kesal bercampur amarah meluap di tubuhnya, membuatnya semakin depresi. Akutagawa masih di sini, menjawab pertanyaan Atsushi dengn jawaban yang malah membuatnya semakin keki.

Batuk sesekali. "Tentu saja untuk melamarmu secara resmi. Apa lagi?"

"H-HAH?!" Wajah Atsushi memerah. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan-"

"Bosku menerimanya." Kalimat itu membuat Atsushi shock. "Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa aku hanya perlu meminta restu dari Agensi."

Akutagawa mendekat, memojokkan tubuh Atsushi hingga terjepit antara tubuhnya dan dinding. Tangannya yang pucat mengelus pipi Atsushi yang memanas. Kemudian ia berbisik dengan nada seduktif,

"Dan setelah itu, kita bisa menikah. Impian kita berdua pun terwujud."

Sebelum Atsushi membalas ucapannya, Akutagawa sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Ada sedikit paksaan sebelum pada akhirnya lidah mereka saling bertaut. Tubuh Atsushi terasa pans, ia meremas mantel berwarna gelap milik Akutagawa erat. Tak ingin terpisah, Akutagawa mendorong punggungnya dan memaksa semakin masuk ke dalam. Atsushi melenguh, antara napasnya sesak atau meminta lebih. Sesaat kemudian Akutagawa melepasnya, menyisakan tarikan napas yang sangat dalam dan sangat rakus.

"Apa yang...kau lakukan?" tanya Atsushi masih gelagapan. Napasnya masih tidak teratur.

 _Grep!_

Akutagawa tiba-tiba memeluk Atsushi erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jinko."

"Eh?"

Mereka berduan mengambil sedikit jarak. Setelah napas kembali teratur-dan diselingi batuk-Akutagawa membuka suara, menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Aku sengaja tidak menghubungimu akhir-akhir ini karena.." Akutagawa mengambil napas sejenak. "...aku mengurus pernikahan kita."

"Apa?"

"Ya, butuh waktu bagiku untuk menjelaskannya pada bos. Aku juga harus bekerja bagaimana pun kondisinya. Baru lusa kemarin aku bisa mengatakannya. Dan aku juga harus menyiapkan mentalku untuk datang ke sini. Aku sudah siap dan kemari untuk meminta persetujuan pada Agensi. Dan di hari inilah, aku datang kemari untuk itu."

Kecupan ringan mendarat di dahi Atsushi. Yang dikecup hanya bisa bersemu wajahnya dan memalingkan muka.

"Bodoh." Bibirnya membentuk kerutan kecil. "Harusnya kau bilang dari awal."

Akutagawa tersenyum, ia tertawa dalam diam. Dikecupnya bibir ranum milik Atsushi. Tidak melakukan apapun selain itu. 15 detik kemudian, Akutagawa melepasnya dan menatap mata sayu Atsushi. Ia menahan tawa.

"Hanya dengan kecupan kecil saja kau sudah 'begini'? Kau mesum, _jinko._ " Katanya menggoda.

"A-apa katamu?!"

Akutagawa tertawa, Atsushi menggembungkan pipinya gemas. Ia berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangkat dagunya sambil menutup mata. Tahu akan permintaan pacarnya, Akutagawa sekali lagi mendekatkan bibirnya dan kembali menyentuh bibir keka-

"Ah! Di sini rupanya."

"Oi, bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?!

-tidak jadi.

" UWAAAA!"

Refleks Atsushi mendorong tubuh Akutagawa menjauh. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah rekannya yang malah menatapnya kebingungan.

"Uwaa, kaget aku." Ini kata Tanizaki.

"Atsushi, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan seenaknya menarik klien seperti ini!" omel Kunikida.

"Dia siapa, Atsushi-kun?" Dazai seolah berpura-pura bego.

Mereka masih belum tahu siapa orang yang sedang bersama Atsushi ini.

"Ah...dia ini..." Sulit menjelaskannya. Atsushi memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada. Tepukan lembut mendarat di bahunya. Atsushi menatap Akutagawa yang malah bersikap tenang di hadapannya. Akutagawa memandang sebagian anggota Agensi Detektif tajam sebelum akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"Mungkin kalian sudah tahu siapa aku, tapi biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi."

Sebuah jeda dengn suara batuk yang khas, kemudian Akutagawa melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Namaku Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, anggota Port Mafia. Aku datang kemari untuk melamar salah satu rekan kalian, Nakajima Atsushi."

Krik. Semua orang cengo.

"HAAAHHH?!"

Dan seperti itulah awal kisah pernikahan mereka yang terjadi. Eh? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Kalian bisa menunggu chapter depan. See ya!

.

.

To be continued

.

.

A/N: yo minna! Aku datang lagi!

Yup, dengan begini, flashback seminggu yang lalu tentang awal mula pernikahan mereka sudah selesai. Chap depan udah mulai masuk ke inti. Dan makasih buat Misaki Younna dan shizu yummy yang sudah memeriksa typonya. Akan aku perbaiki segera. ^^

Bagi yang tidak tahu (padahal memang gak tau) aku ngetik pake hape, di apk WPS (tidk bermaksud promosi). Laptop aku udah gak bisa ditolong lagi, cuma ini harapan yang tersisa di hidupku/alahlebay. Jadi kalau apdet pasti lama, soalnya ngetik di hape pinter (?) gini butuh waktu yang lama juga. Gampang capek soalnya /yha

Akhir kata, thx sudah baca chapter ini, dan makasih pula udah yang review dan fav. How about review? :3


	3. TroUbLE 03 : Lamaran Resmi 1

Trouble 3 : Lamaran Resmi 1

Kunikida memandang sejoli di balik kacamatanya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, dengan bibir datar yang sedikit merengut. Ia menoleh ke samping, dimana Naomi masih memeluk lengan kakaknya, masih mencoba menggoda kakaknya yang wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

 _Brother Complex_

Di sisi lain, ada Kenji yang duduk tenang sambil memperhatikan sejoli yang baru saja akan mereka interogasi. Di sampingnya ada Dokter Yosano yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Lalu Kunikida menoleh ke belakang, melihat partner perbanannya itu malah memojokkan diri di sudut ruangan.

Kunikida lebih memilih untuk mendekatinya.

"Oi, Dazai. Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Cepat berdiri dan bantu aku menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat!" perintahnya. Itu memang benar, ia tak mau kehilangan waktu bekerjanya hanya karena masalah ini.

Akutagawa Ryuunosuke yang datang untuk melamar Nakajima Atsushi.

Sinting.

 _Yang barusan hanyalah umpatan dari seseorang yang sudah lama menjomblo._

"Tidak adil..." Bisikan dari Dazai terdengar.

"Hah?"

Dazai menoleh dengan cepat. Matanya berkaca-kaca dengan wajah pucat dan bibir yang bergetar. Matanya membelalak tidak percaya.

"JUNIORKU MELANGKAHIKU UNTUK MENIKAH?! ITU TIDAK ADIL!"

Dan semua orang menatapnya.

"Tidak adil! Sungguh tidak adil! Padahal aku ingin menikah jugaaa! Padahal aku sudah melamarnya!" rengek Dazai. Sekarang tingkahnya seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau makan sayur.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah denganmu?" sindir Kunikida.

"Kunikida-kun jahat! Padahal jomblo, tapi seenaknya komen perkataan orang!"

"Kau juga jomblo, bodoh! Lagipula aku ini _single,_ bukan jomblo! Itu berbeda!"

Sudah keberapa kali mereka semua cengo dengan tampang dongo? Atsushi hanya menutup mulutnya tidak ingin tertawa, sementara Akutagawa mencoba kalem. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya,

 _"Ini aku memang mau melamar Jinko, kan?"_

Kunikida berdeham, memutar badannya hingga sorot matanya menangkap sosok hitam-putih di atas sofa itu. Lagaknya keren, menaikkan kacamata yang sebenarnya tidak merosot. "Jadi, aku tanya sekali lagi. Kalian ingin menikah, kan?"

"Bukan ingin. Kami akan menikah."

Jawaban Akutagawa membuat Atsushi malu-malu harimau.

"Kuberitahu kalian satu hal. Apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan itu ilegal! Melanggar hukum! Apalagi menikah! Terlebih dengan anggota mafia sepertimu ingin melamar anggota detektif kami yang mempunyai tujuan hidup yang berbeda denganmu. Sampai mati pun kami sebagai Agensi Detektif yang berusaha melindungi kota Yokohama dan juga negara ini tidak akan menerima kalian!" jelas Kunikida panjang lebar. Kalimat yang panjang itu sepertinya mampu membuat Atsushi menunduk semakin dalam.

"Sayang sekali, tuan Kunikida. Tapi sekarang kami mempunyai tujuan hidup yang sama. Kami akan hidup bahagia bersama, mengelilingi dunia bersama, hanya kami berdua dan tidak ada salah satupun di antara kalian yang mengganggu kami." Balas Akutagawa dingin.

Semua orang nyaris tersentuh atas perkataannya.

"Huh! Memangnya kau pikir hal itu bisa terkabul? Jangan macam-macam! Kami tidak selemah yang kau kira!"

"Aku bisa saja menyingkirkanmu dari dunia ini jika kau menolak pernikahan kami."

"Coba saja!"

"Oke, oke. Sampai di sini~!" Dazai melerai. "Tahan emosi kalian, pertengkaran ini bisa dilanjut nanti."

"Aku tetap tidak merestui kalian berdua! Presdir pasti juga berpikiran sama!"

Deg! Sebutan 'presdir' terucap, Atsushi membeku.

"Terus saja mengoceh, jomblo."

"Bocah ini...!"

"Sudah kubilang tenang, Kunikida-kun! Akutagawa-kun juga!"

Dazai menghembuskan napas lega saat 2 orang yang baru saja bertengkar, kini memilih bungkam dan membuang muka mereka. Dazai mendekati kursi yang kosong, di mana Kenji sudah pindah tempat. Ia melipat kakinya elegan, memasang wajah mode serius yang kadang digunakannya saat misi.

"Jadi, kalian berdua..." Dazai menggantungkan kalimatnya. Wajahnya semakin serius, sambil melirik satu-satu juniornya yang tampak kaku.

"...sudah melakukan 'itu' belum?"

Hah?

Semua orang memandang Dazai bertanya-tanya. 'Itu'? Apa maksudnya?

"Dazai-san...aku kurang mengerti maksud..."

"Sudah. Kami sudah melakukannya."

Hah? (2)

"Akutagawa, apa yang kau maksud..."

"Oh, seberapa sering?"

"Setiap kami ingin bertemu. Terakhir kali kami melakukannya di apartemenku."

Wajah Atsushi memerah. Ia langsung paham. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, sambil menjerit miris tak ingin mendengar yang selanjutnya.

"AAAAAH!"

*Dan tampaknya semua orang paham maksudnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pengaman?"

"Dulu kami memakainya. Sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Jinko menikmatinya."

"AAARRGH! AAAAHH!"

"BDSM?"

"Jarang."

"Posisi yang lebih sering digunakan?"

"Aku berada di atasnya. Tapi kadang dia nakal dan memimpin di atas. Dia juga tidak sabaran, manis sekali. Ah, dia juga lebih suka posisi berdiri. Sejujurnya aku juga menyukai itu."

"Bagaimana dengan..."

"Sudah cukup. Pembicaraan sampai sini."

Untunglah, Kunikida menghentikan pembicaraan absurd itu. Semua orang bernapas lega, siapa yang mau mendengar pembicaraan yang sudah menjurus itu lebih lama?

Dazai menghempaskan punggungnya pada kursi sambil melipat tangan di dada. Ia mengangguk kepala seakan ia tahu apa inti dari masalah ini.

"Hmm, begitu. Jadi kalian memang sepasang kekasih."

"Apa pula kesimpulan barusan?"

Dazai menatap Atsushi, yang sudah berkeringat dingin karena ditatap oleh mata yang mengintimidasi. Ah, sudah berakhir. Ia sudah di cap sebagai orang yang menjijikkan. Ah, ia ingin menangis. Serius. Ia ingin menangis di pelukan Akutagawa.

"Ma... Maafkan aku." Atsushi berucap lirih. Akutagawa meliriknya, tatapannya seolah mengatakan kalau kekasihnya ini tidak perlu meminta maaf.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf, Atsushi-kun? Yah, untuk soal kalian yang sudah menyembunyikan masalah ini sendiri itu memang agak tidak bisa di maafkan," kata Dazai santai.

"Ya, itu tidak bisa dimaafkan. Anggota detektif bersenjata tidak boleh ada yang berhubungan dengan musuh. Apalagi mafia..."

"Apapun yang terjadi, pernikahan itu akan tetap dilakukan. Aku sudah janji."

Suasana ini terlalu awkward. Kalimat Akutagawa barusan hanyalah penambah hawa buruk karena Kunikida terus saja mengeluarkan aura yang tidak mengenakkan. Dazai hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah sambil menopang dagu. Ia melihat jam yang berdetak di dinding. "Presdir tidak akan datang sampai pekerjaannya di luar kota selesai. Kau bisa meminta jawaban dari beliau jika ia sudah kembali."

Akutagawa mengangguk. Matanya menatap ke seluruh orang yang ada di sini.

"Jika sebegitu inginnya kalian menikah, setidaknya kita tanya pendapat yang lain dulu." Kunikida bercuap lagi.

"Aku terima-terima saja," kata Kenji.

"Agak membingungkan. Karena aku pun belum menikah. Tapi jika itu keinginan kalian, aku restui saja." Akhirnya Yosano kebagian dialog.

"Aku lebih baik menunggu keputusan presdir. Dia yang akan menentukan segalanya." Ini kata Tanizaki.

"Aku sama dengan kakak~!" Lanjut Naomi.

"Kalau begitu sudah ditentukan. Lebih baik tunggu keputusan presdir. Ah, besok dia pulang. Tenang saja."

Akutagawa mengangguk, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Membungkuk 45 derajat, ia kemudian pamit. "Aku akan kesini lagi untuk memastikan jawabannya." Lalu semua orang menghela napas lega setelah anjing Port Mafia itu sudah pergi.

.

"Loh, di mana Atsushi?" Tanya Yosano menyadari ketidak-beradaan Atsushi.

"Mungkin ia sedang mengantar Akutagawa pulang."

"Hmm, seperti yang sudah kuduga dari sepasang kekasih yang baru menjalani hubungan sebulan."

"Tunggu dulu." Tanizaki bersuara. "Kurasa kita melewatkan satu hal."

"Apa?" tanya Kenji.

"Selain presdir, bukannya ada beberapa orang lagi yang belum mengetahui hal ini?"

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Maksudmu Ranpo-san?" balas Dazai.

"Iya. Dan satu lagi..."

.

Sementara di sisi lain, Atsushi mengantar Akutagawa sampai pintu masuk gedung. "Maaf sampai repot datang kemari," katanya. "Dan maafkan juga Kunikida-san atas kata-katanya barusan."

"Tidak apa-apa, toh aku tidak tersinggung sama sekali. Yang penting pernikahan kita bisa lancar."

Atsushi menunduk malu. Sebenarnya bukan malu, tapi ia masih memikirkan masa depan yang akan terjadi. Ia takut...kalau presdir tidak menerima pernikahan mereka. Lalu apa? Apa yang ia lakukan setelah ini? Mereka akan pergi ke mana? Wajah mereka akan ditaruh di mana?

"Atsushi."

Panggilan itu membuatnya tersentak kaget. Terlebih dengan bibir lembut yang mencoba menyadarkannya. Kecupan itu hanya bisa bertahan 5 detik sebelum Akutagawa mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jika terjadi sesuatu, maka aku akan melindungimu. Percaya padaku."

Ia mengangguk. Senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya. Tidak tahan dengan Atsushi dan segala keimutannya, Akutagawa dengan gemas memeluk Atsushi sembari menciumi tubuhnya.

"Akutagawa! He-hentikan! Ini di tempat umum! Aah!" berontak Atsushi yang tidak selaras dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Biarkan aku memakanmu hari ini." Jawaban Akutagawa malah membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Tapi tidak disini! T-tunggu!"

"Atsushi-san?"

"Eh?"

Tumpukan berkas berjatuhan di lantai. Tangan yang semula memegang berkas itu bergetar. Surai malam yang terbagi dua melambai di depan mereka. Manik saphire terbelalak melihat sesuatu yang asing di depan matanya.

"K-Kyouka-chan..."

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

A/N : TUMBEN SEKALI AKU LAMA APDET YALORD! MAAFKAN AKKUHH! Duh, udah gitu pake sedikit lagi wordnya. Hiks, aku ingi laptopku kembali plis... Ngetik disini susah~ T-T (baru ngerasai ngetik pake layar sentuh, gomen)

Dan karena kemaren Ujian daku jadi lebih fokus belajar. Maaf.

Dan juga ada ide ff baru yang seenaknya aja masuk ke imajinasiku, lalu kubikinlah ff itu. Emm, akan dipublish setelah ini. Daijoubu.

Tpi aku masih ada ide buat lanjutin ff ini kok. Tenang aja ^^

Akhir kata,bersediakah anda riviw walau wordnya sedikit? (Lol)

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ( dan ff selanjutnya :v)


	4. TroUbLE 4: Reaction

_Chapter 4: TroUbLE 4 : Reaction_

Ranpo menggeliat tak nyaman di atas futon. Ia bangkit, menggigil kedinginan ketika udara pagi menerpa kulitnya. Ia menoleh ke sana - ke mari, mencari sosok yang menimpa tubuhnya tadi malam. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang familiar dari arah balkon kecil. Di sana dia, begitu pikirnya. Pendengarannya pun menangkap pembicaraan satu arah itu, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa yang dibicarakan kekasihnya. Kemudian percakapan itu terhenti, diikuti Fukuzawa yang berbalik dengan yukata setengah terbuka.

"Sudah bangun, Ranpo?" Tanya Fukuzawa.

Ranpo mengangguk. "Tadi telepon dari siapa?" Tanya Ranpo balik. Senyumannya manis, sangat menggoda.

Fukuzawa sempat terdiam sesaat, lalu hanya bisa menghembuskan napas paksa. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya sesuatu yang penting." Ia mengarah ke tembok di mana pakaiannya digantung di situ. Mengambilnya, lalu memakainya. Menyadari sesuatu, Fukuzawa menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Pakai bajumu."

"Aku tahu," Ranpo tiba-tiba cemberut. Apa ini? Semacam _mood swing_? "Aku tahu itu. Kita harus pulang ke Agensi. Pekerjaan kita membantu masalah salah satu pemerintah sudah selesai. Kita bahkan mengambil waktu istirahat kita dengan berdua di penginapan yang cukup jauh dari kota dan dipenuhi pohon rindang. Waktu istirahat sudah habis dan kita harus kembali bekerja."

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak marah!"

Fukuzawa mendekatinya. Ranpo yang kelihatan marah memang sulit ditebak dan sulit ditangani. Minimal seperti anak kecil yang ngambek karena orangtuanya tidak memberikan mainan.

"Katakan padaku. Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah?" tanya Fukuzawa. Tangannya dengan jahil memainkan rambut hitam milik Ranpo.

"Humph! Presdir bodoh! Gak peka!"

"Apa karena aku _keluar_ di dalam?"

"Bukan itu, Yukichi bodoh! Bodoh! Au ah, aku tidak mau bicara lagi denganmu! Humph!"

Sekarang Ranpo menggembungkan pipinya, yang mana malah membuatnya semakin imut. Ia membuang muka, tampaknya benar-benar marah. Tapi karena apa? Ranpo sama sekali sulit dimengerti.

"Ranpo, lihat aku."

...walau begitu, ia masih seorang yang penurut.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ranpo--yang masih bersikap imut dengan pipinya yang menggembung--menoleh ke arah Fukuzawa. Entah ini sudah diprediksi Ranpo sebelumnya atau tidak, tetap saja ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Fukuzawa menciumnya, dengan gerakan lidah yang intensif, begitu lincah, memasuki mulutnya. Napasnya tersengal, tubuhnya gemetar. Jari-jari meraba seluruh lekuk tubuhnya. Malah tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Ranpo, ia menerima semua serangan yang ditujukan Fukuzawa padanya.

Semenit kemudian, mereka berhenti.

Ranpo tertawa, "Ini yang kuinginkan, Yu-ki-chi. Morning Kiss." Ia berkata dengan nada seduktif. Dengan nakalnya ia menjilat sudut bibirnya seolah ia tidak ingin ada yang tersisa dari jejak Fukuzawa. Dan seolah-olah ia sedang mengejek atasannya itu.

Untungnya, Fukuzawa masih kuat iman menahan libido di pagi hari. "Aku senang bisa memberimu itu," katanya. Ranpo memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Ranpo, yang langsung menuju inti masalah. Lebih tepatnya, Ranpo sedikit mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya.

Demi menghindari itu, Fukuzawa berdiri dan kembali melanjutkan berpakaian. Sejenak ia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Ranpo. Tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi, Fukuzawa menghela napas.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Sekarang, kita harus kembali."

Dan Ranpo menyahut riang.

Atsushi menyeruput secangkir kopi, sementara saat itu kepalanya sedang berat karena beban pikiran. Di hadapannya, ada Dazai yang masih saja menggoda gadis yang menjadi pelayan di cafe gedung agensi ini. Beberapa rayuan dilontarkan demi menghindari hutang, tapi sepertinya hasilnya nihil.

Pelayan itu pergi, akhirnya memberikan Dazai tenggat waktu lebih lama untuk membayar seluruh tagihan bulan lalu. Senyuman kemenangan diraih Dazai, lalu menoleh ke arah Atsushi yang malah seperti kehilangan nyawanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Atsushi-kun?" tanya Dazai.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Atsushi kembali menyeruput kopinya.

Tidak, ini tidak baik-baik saja. Semenjak ia kepergok Kyouka saat Akutagawa memeluknya dan bermesraan dengannya, keadaan sekarang tidak baik-baik saja. Walaupun Kyouka bersikap tenang di esok harinya, justru Atsushi bersikap sebaliknya.

"Kyouka sudah tahu semua, kok. Tenang saja. Ia bahkan sudah merestui kalian berdua. Meski awalnya ia mengamuk dan ingin menghancurkan semuanya dengan Iblis Salju miliknya." Dazai menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Atsushi.

"Apanya?"

"Yang soal ia menggunakan kemampuannya itu... dan soal ia merestui hubunganku dengan Akutagawa."

"Aku yang menjelaskannya. Kubilang padanya bahwa kau bisa lebih bahagia bila bersama Akutagawa dan semacamnya. Ia awalnya ragu, tapi ia mulai percaya."

Mendengar itu, Atsushi hanya meminum kopi miliknya. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa ia akan diterima semudah itu oleh Kyouka. Kyouka baginya sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Ia sayang pada Kyouka, sebagai seorang kakak.

Handphone bergetar, satu email masuk.

Atsushi membacanya, semburat merah menandakan kalau email itu dari kekasihnya. Menghela napas, Atsushi menutup handphonenya.

"Akutagawa bilang ia akan kemari untuk lamaran yang sesungguhnya kalau presdir sudah pulang," kata Atsushi. Dazai mengangguk menyanggupi.

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu."

Tidak bagi Atsushi. Sebenarnya yang membuatnya kehilangan nyawa seperti ini adalah apa yang harus dibicarakan pada Presdir kalau ia tau hal ini.

"Kau sedang bimbang, Atsushi-kun?" tanya Dazai.

"Tidak perlu ku katakan lagi, kan?"

"Apa ini soal Presdir?"

Atsushi mengangguk pelan.

Senyuman seorang kakak menghiasi wajah Dazai. Ia mengaduk-aduk cangkir kopi yang tidak ada isinya. "Tidak apa-apa, Atsushi-kun. Kau katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan pada Presdir. Walaupun sulit, pasti ia akan mengerti."

"Tapi..."

"Memang benar, masalah pernikahan seperti ini bukanlah yang diinginkan siapapun di Agensi. Perencanaan kalian terlalu mendadak. Jika Presdir tahu kalau salah satu anggotanya berhubungan dengan organisasi seperti Port Mafia, itu akan menjadi hal serius."

"Dazai-san juga, pacaran dengan Chuuya-san. Bahkan kemarin sampai bilang ingin menikah juga."

"Kami berbeda, Atsushi-kun. Sebenarnya kami sudah lama menjalin hubungan itu. Hanya saja, kami kehilangan kontak dan Chuuya tidak mau bicara denganku lagi setelah itu. Walaupun sekarang sudah baik-baik saja."

Dazai menopang dagunya dengan tangan. "Dan yang lebih penting, kami sudah dewasa."

Atsushi mengangguk pelan. Benar, ia dan Akutagawa baru beberapa bulan menjalin hubungan. Mereka belum tahu rasa pahit dari hubungan yang mereka alami. Tidak seperti Dazai yang sudah kenyang pengalaman. Tidak seperti mereka yang sudah paham satu sama lain.

Jika dipikir-pikir kembali, rasanya hubungan ini hanya sebuah permainan.

Mungkin. Karena wajah Akutagawa selalu serius ketika membicarakan soal ini.

"Selain itu, Atsushi-kun. Kurasa Presdir tidak akan menerima keputusanmu dengan mudah."

"Apa maksudnya, Dazai-san?"

"Soal itu..."

Pintu cafe terbuka, lonceng yang dipasang di pintu berbunyi nyaring. Tanizaki masuk dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Ah, disini kau rupanya!" katanya sembari mendekati Atsushi. "Presdir sudah datang. Ia sudah tahu semua dan meminta klarifikasi darimu."

Deg! Akhirnya, hal buruk yang baru saja dibicarakan pun tiba. Atsushi menelan ludahnya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Takut-takut ia menatap mata Tanizaki dan mengangguk. "Aku akan segera ke sana." Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat menuju kantor Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Ia dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu, bersamaan dengan Dazai yang akhirnya ikut berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah aku juga mau pergi," katanya.

"Ke mana, Dazai-san? Kalau Kunikida-san tahu kalau Dazai-san membolos, ia bisa mengamuk, loh." Tanya Tanizaki.

Dazai tersenyum misterius. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu sambil berkata pelan. "Menemui seseorang yang menyenangkan."

Chuuya garuk-garuk kepala. Ia berjalan dengan kaki yang dilebarkan. Ia marah, sangat. Setelah ia mengetahui bahwa anak buahnya, Akutagawa, pergi Agensi kemarin, ia justru tidak bisa tidur. Akutagawa pergi ke Agensi Detektif Bersenjata bukan untuk menyerang kantor biasa itu. Melainkan melamar seseorang yang dulunya adalah target mereka, Nakajima Atsushi.

Mengesankan memang, Akutagawa dengan beraninya meminta restu dari bos dan anggota eksekutif dari Port Mafia. Ia hanya anjing Port Mafia, tidak kurang tidak lebih. Akutagawa adalah orang yang akan selalu menurut pada perintah. Termasuk perintah Chuuya sendiri, ia menurutinya. Dan sekarang, apa ia ingin menjadi manusia dengan menikahi Manusia Harimau milik Agensi?

Entahlah.

Chuuya ingin tidur, ingin berada di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Ia lelah, setelah menerima semua informasi tentang lamaran tiba-tiba itu. Ah, memikirkan lamaran itu lagi membuatnya naik darah. Satu alasan mengapa Chuuya begitu membenci hal itu adalah...

"Hai, Chuuya~!"

...orang ini.

"Apa? Kau tidak tahu aku sedang kesal, hah?! Aku capek dan aku mau pulang! Menyingkir!"

Dazai tersenyum lembut. Tangannya ia sembunyikan ke dalam saku. "Aku pun juga kesal. Coba kutebak. Ini pasti karena soal pernikahan Akutagawa dan Atsushi, kan?"

"Haruskah aku jawab pertanyaan bodoh itu?"

"Padahal aku sudah melamarmu saat itu. Tidak kusangka ia melakukan hal yang sama pula." Dazai menghela napas kecewa. "Tapi tak apa. Kita akan menikah 3 bulan setelah mereka menikah."

"Kau gila?!" teriak Chuuya.

"Tidak. Oh, jangan-jangan kau tidak sabar dengan pengucapan janji suci kita nanti? Baiklah, kita akan menikah 2 minggu setelah mereka menikah."

Tahu bahwa suasana hatinya tidak membaik sama sekali, Chuuya menendang tulang kering Dazai dan pergi dengan cepat. "Mati sana!" Lalu ia pergi dengan hati dongkol.

Mana bisa ia mengatakan pada Dazai bahwa ia memang kesal dengan pernikahan mereka yang tertunda itu?

Tbc

 **Author's Note**

yaahh, lama apdet lagi. salahkan orang2 yang nyuruh gue bikin komik buat Mading perminggunya hingga gak pernah apdet sebelumnya. belum lagi ujian kemarin2. tapi karena sekarang udah liburan, ku usahakan apdet lebih cepat~

moga aja ada kuota selama itu yah~ (author adalah makhluk yang jarang pake WiFi)

dan MAAF karena tidak ada momen AkuAtsu. chap ini lebih condong ke reaksi beberapa orang yang belum di tunjukkan di ff ini soal wedding AkuAtsu. dan bagi kalian yang belum baca fanfic "INGAT", baca ya! soalnya ada beberapa adegan di mana yang kalian bisa temui di sana, seperti soal Dazai lamar Chuuya misalnya :v (ini promosi terselubung).

Dan yang rikues soal fanfic AkuAtsu oneshot sebelum jadian, itu aku juga bingung. enaknya jadiin satu chap di sini ato di pisah ya? ah, kalian juga para readers yang lain boleh jawab pertanyaan ini kok.

next chap, akan ku bikin yang lebih sweet soal AkuAtsu. Tunggu saja ya~

sekian terimakasih. see u next chapter~


End file.
